She Will Naturally Be Badass
by GamerFTW
Summary: Bonnie and Marcy combine their awesomeness to create a successor to their respective kingdoms. Based of off a tumblr post. Not blatantly romantic but I'd class it as Bubbline. T for language.


**So yeah there was this post on tumblr about Bonnie and Marcy making a hybrid baby that goes on like butt-kicking adventures and shit which you have to admit is pretty fricken AWESOME! I don't know who made it or whether it's real or fan-made but it got me thinking which apparently gets me writing. So yeah, this is my take on that kid. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So… What do you think?"

"…That's it?"

"That's **her**."

"Huh… That's really it?"

"Yes." She replied, becoming irritated.

The two woman stood in front of a comically oversized test tube, the clear glass allowed them to look at the purple goo-like liquid that surrounded 'her'.

The Princess' lab was, as usual, a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere, vile after vile of liquid sat on every desk, but neither girl cared. There was something a lot more important happening in the tube they were currently engrossed in.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, shifting slightly to look at her floating companion.

"Nothing, nothing… It's just… I thought it'd be bigger." She shrugged.

Bonnie smiled. "Marcy, she's less than a day old. She's practically a foetus. She's still growing."

"Oh…OH! That makes sense. So how long before she's… ya know… alive." She asked looking from 'her' to Bonnie.

"She's alive now."

"Yeah but… functioning. Like you and me."

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Well a human's gestation period-" She stopped when she saw she'd already lost the vampire. "-The time it takes for the child to grow," she amended, "is around nine months. The longest gestation period is roughly twenty two months for elephants so anywhere between nine and twenty two months."

"What?! Two years! Seriously?!"

Bonnie laughed. "No you idiot. It only takes a couple of minutes for candy biomass to set so that's basically finished. How long do vampire pregnancies last?" Bonnie was surprised she hadn't found this out before now. But everything happened so fast, it was a small detail compared to the actual experiment.

"Dunno? Vampires aren't allowed to mate." She told her casually, staring once again at 'her'.

"Oh okay, well… Wait WHAT!" Bonnie screeched, suddenly grasping the situation. "Marceline, please don't tell me that what I… what **we **did is illegal. What do you mean they're not allowed mate?" Bonnie gasped for air, beginning to panic. Oh glob what had they done?

Marceline descended, placing her feet on the ground carefully before turning to fully face her hysterical partner. "Calm down Bonnie. I'm sure this'll be fine." She placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders and waited until her breathing became relatively normal before continuing. "Remember Glob awful book I forced you to read, the vampire that fell in love with the human, the one with the lamb quote."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes there were a few, like four, I remember. What about them?"

"Yeah those. Well in the last one, I think it was that one, anyway they say that they had kill all the vampire kids that came from two vampire parents 'cause they were like super thirsty and uncontrollable and junk. Well despite the inaccuracy in like ninety five percent of those books, that bit is actually true. Vampire kids are dicks. Totally not worth the hassle." She explained.

Bonnie nodded slowly, taking in this new information. "So what about, you know, half breeds. Like 'her'." She tilted her head towards the test tube.

Marceline shook her head. "I decided to just nip it in the bud. No kids. It's not like they miss 'em. And if they do want kids they just take someone else's." Bonnie's eyes widened. "No I meant like taken from a bad family, like ones that don't want them. Do you really think I'd just let vampires roam around kidnapping kids?" She laughed, making Bonnie laugh too. It was kind of silly.

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea."

Marcy shrugged. "Not every species is as easily controlled as Candy People, Princess."

"I do not control them."

"Whatever." She smirked. Bonnie let it go, not bothering getting into an argument with the vampire. She walked over to her desk and grabbed some papers. Marceline glanced back at 'her' before floating over to where the Princess had stopped.

"So why?" She settled in the air beside Bonnie's head.

"Why what?"

"Why us? Why you?... Why me?"

Bonnie turned at the brittleness in which Marcy spoke. Her voice was so low she almost didn't hear the last part. Almost.

"Well…" She didn't know what to say. She turned to look at the vampire who was floating at eye level. Her face showed no emotion but her eyes bore right back into Bonnie's waiting for an answer. "I… Well I've been ruling the Candy People for, like, a bajillion years, you've been the Queen of the Vampires for almost as long. We're both successful monarchs. We both excel in our respective fields; mine being science, yours music. Thinking about it we're probably the best candidates for something like this." Marceline found it rather comforting to hear Bonnie tell her how awesome she was.

"Geez Bonbon, why don't you just confess your love for me and be done with it."

Bonnie deadpanned. "I'm being serious, Marceline. You can't say that you wouldn't want 'her' to inherit your kingdom."

"I guess. So are you gunna give her your kingdom?" Marcy questioned. She was now lying on her stomach, still floating and still looking at Bonnie.

"Of course. Isn't it the best way to join them? Two kingdoms, one ruler."

Marcy thought for a moment. "So that's the only reason you made 'her'? For the kingdom?"

"Kingdoms." She corrected.

"Yeah kingdoms."

"Um… well yeah. We need her, Marcy. We can't rule forever."

"You forget I'm immortal. And I'm pretty sure you could be too."

"You're right, I could. But do I want to rule forever… I'm not sure." She gave her a thoughtful look.

"So you don't have every aspect of your life planned out? I'm surprised Bonnibel. Very surprised." She teased. "But honestly, are you sure there was no other reason?" Her voice was honeyed, making Bonnibel sceptical.

"Well… Maybe there was… another reason?" She said quietly, the papers in front of her becoming a lot more interesting.

"Which is?" She questioned in a sing-song voice. This was going to be good.

"I wanted you to… to come around more."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, you want me to what, Bonnie?" Marcy asked, having genuinely not heard her.

"I want you to come around more!" She exclaimed, before shrinking back into herself. Marceline just floated there in stunned silence. Had she really just heard what she thought she heard?

"I… I'm…. Bonnie I…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you… I just meant…"

"Bonnie I'm here like ninety percent of the time." She placed her hand on the Princess' shoulder and turned her towards her making her look at her.

"I know, I know but I mean I… I wanted you to have a reason to come over. To stay longer. Sometimes you go and I don't see you for months, years even." She told her, her voice small and shaky.

Marcy smiled. "So you decided to trap me with a child?"

"Wha- no! You're here for royal stuff and sometimes you're just here and that's great but I just want you to be here… more. You know, to see 'her'. Maybe I'm not explaining it right?"

"No I get it, Bonnie. But you didn't need to make 'her' to get me to hang around more. You could've just… asked. Not that I don't think she's awesome, 'cause she will be. But it won't just be her I'll be here to see." She told her, smiling. She threw her arms around the Princess pulling her into a warm hug making Bonnie smile. "It'll be you too."

She may not have needed to make 'her' but she was glad she did.

She really was.


End file.
